Lucius X Severus
by Nightween13
Summary: Harry finds out the truth about his birth as well as the war. Will he follow his heart and family or will he listen to his headmasters snakey words? Dumbles bashing


Disclaimer: Do Not Own Harry Potter or its characters they belong strictly to her loveliness Ms. J.K. Rowling I do however own the plot but that is all. I mean do you see Severus and Remus living and at some point Severus and Remus end up in a threesome with Harry instead of Ginny? No? Then I definitely do not own it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**Lucius X Severus**

It was just a normal day, well as normal as it can get for one Harry James Potter, because he was as usual in "his" room at the Dursleys thinking upon his "screw up" of a life so far, as both his depressing thoughts and recurring nightmares haunted him constantly day and night. Harry was laying upon "his" bed within "his" room staring at the ceiling once again when with a pop a letter appeared out of thin air right in front of Harry's face making him blink rapidly in surprise before he reached out to take the letter that was addressed to him whom the letter was addressed to on the front of the envelope. Harry looked at the envelope from front to back before sighing as he opened it carefully, before finally taking the letter out of the envelope and reading it slowly. . .

_Dear Harry,_

_Your Father and I have written this in the hopes of telling you the truth about your parentage just in case something should happen to us and you are left alone or if Dumbledore should give you to that, horrible sister of mine Petunia because if anything should happen to us you should be given to your real parents, yes you heard correctly you are adopted Harry. You were given to me by my best friend and James ex-arch enemy Severus, that is not all my son you have not one but two fathers one being Severus and the other being Lucius Abraxius Malfoy, they were once just friends but now they are together well they were but they separated to protect you from one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Oh by the way son you have three godfathers each mated to the other, two were chosen by James and I the other was chosen by your fathers, their names being Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and finally Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Voldemort; Tom allowing us to call him that. Please son , please Harry do not blame your Fathers or Godfathers it is not their fault or yours if Dumbles has placed you with that muggle sister of mine and her family._

_Love you always,_

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_P.s. If neither your Fathers or Godfathers remember any of this and you happen to meet them give them this letter - in a private area of course- along with the separate viles of their memories, should do the trick to help their memory along._

Harry immediately dropped the letter in shock as his mind raced to understand what he had been told and when his mind comprehended what it had been told he was pissed, because for most of his life he had been lied to by an old man he had trusted with his life and his future to find out that it was all a lie, everything that old fool had said to him had been a lie. Harry sighed as he looked back at the letter while thinking about what he was going to do with this information that he had been given. Suddenly Harry looked back up from the letter as and idea dawned on him, like he would some how get them all in the same place some. . . how, his eyes sparkled as an idea popped into his head "maybe something could occur in one of his school years or before that would allow his parents and godparents to be in the same room maybe something to do with the Ministry like maybe his fifth year at Hogwarts, hmm yes" he thought that just might work. After agreeing to his idea he took the memory viles that had appeared after he had finished reading the letter and placed them with the letter underneath the floor boards that where under the bed, after taking care to hide the viles and letter he then began to harden out the details of the plan. It took most of the day plus the rest of the week to complete while getting everything in order for the plan to work correctly if even at all, sighing tiredly on the last day of working on the plan Harry fell on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling in contempt before closing his eyes as he for once in his life dreamed peacefully.

**Chapter 2**

_**Summer before 5th year**_

Harry was trying to sleep but wasn't succeeding because of the bad memories of 4th year that haunted him in his sleep in this time was no different he still woke up screaming in fear as he awoke with sweat on forehead, before sitting up and looking around the room as he tried to calm down so that he did not have a panic attack or something. After breathing deeply for a minute or so he sat back against the headboard so that he could relax and get his thoughts together, before standing up and then bending down and getting on the floor so that he could take out the viles of memories and other things he needed to pack just in case someone came in got him before the summer ended and he had to return to school.

After finally putting away everything in his trunk, he placed it in his closet so that he could reach for it when and if someone came to get him. Harry went back to his bed and laid down again while trying not to fall asleep in case the nightmares returned, so to keep his mind from thinking of them he stared at the ceiling while going over the plans he had made again and again before daydreaming about what could happen after they finally remembered everything and him. Slowly but surely his eyelids began to flutter shut until he finally fell back to sleep where his dreams started out nicely showing him how his mind thought his parents and godfathers would react to their memories that they had forgotten, until his dream turned into a nightmare. Hours later Harry woke up yet again but this time instead of waking up screaming he woke up in irritation as he sat up resigned, he sighed as he stood up quickly reaching for his glasses and wand for he had heard voices coming from down the hall that sounded like they were coming towards his room. He held out his wand and pointed it at the door as a click was heard before the door opened inward allowing entry in to a group of people who stood on the threshold of the room as well as outside of his room, the group stared at Harry as he stared back before recognizing a face with in the group he smiled as asked "Professor Lupin sir, what are you doing here?" Lupin replied "First of all Harry, you may call me Remus or Moony as I am no longer your professor; Second we are here to take you to a safer location for the remaining of the summer as well as Christmas." Harry looked at Moony his unknowingly found godfather; before saying "Alright si-Moony, I'll meet you guys downstairs there is just a few things have to make sure are packed then we can leave."

After they left and went down stairs Harry checked his trunk to make sure he had everything including the viles of memories and the letter that came with them, finally done checking he looked one last time around his room before grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage along with his wand as he walked out the door and down the stairs to find Remus and the rest waiting for him. Remus looked up as he caught sight of his cub standing just inside the living room doorway with his trunk and Hedwig's cage beside him, he looked his cub up and down for anything out of place before looking up into his face to stare into his cub's green eyes to see a mysterious look in his eye like he was hiding something important before the look disappeared behind a wall that came up in its place.

They arrived moments later on an empty street as Harry looked around he noticed that there was a missing number between house 11 and 13 he looked at Remus in question before he was handed a piece of paper which read "The Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimwald Place." Harry looked up as he heard a cranking noise, to see numbers 11 and 13 splitting apart, as number 12 appeared between them like it had been there the whole time. Harry stared at number 12 before Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he guided him into the house while the others followed behind.

Harry looked around as they entered a long dark hallway that beheld a few doors here and there, and also a staircase that must have lead to the upper floors. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he paused to let some of the people get by as they passed he watched them head to the open door at the end of the hall. Harry looked on in inner happiness as he saw not only two of his godfathers sitting beside each other, but he also could see his father sitting in a seat down from them. He got a mischievous look in his eye as he pulled out his invisibility cloak, placing it on around himself as he followed after the last person in, ducking down under their arm as the man closed the door behind them.

Harry watched cautiously from a corner of the room as the Order held a meeting, he mainly watched his father and godfathers while also carefully watching the only two people who could possibly see or sense his presence in the room, Moody and Dumbledor. Surprisingly neither of them seemed to notice his presence at all. He still watched them as he overheard what the Order was saying about Voldemort's plans. A blinding flash went off in the room, almost blinding its occupants; as a letter that looked like a Howler except it wasn't red appeared with a pop! The letter opened itself showing a see-through image of his adoptive parents, James and Lily seemed to look around the room looking at everyone before their eyes landed on Dumbledor as they smiled mischievously at him.

They looked at each other smiling as they then turned back to their spellbound audiance, as they opened their mouths as they one at a time said "Hello, friends and associates. If you are reading or listening to this letter then we have died, now that we are dead secrets that we have kept for ages shall not be following us to our grave. They in fact will be told to all of you that our here, these secrets will be told so the past can be righted and those that have been separated can finally be reunited. Now instead of us telling you our secrets, Harry will be telling you are secrets through the use of bottled memories and a pensive. Harry if you would please come out of the corner you are hiding in and we will get this secret business out of the way so you can be free and reunite with those that will love you forever and have always loved you."

Harry sighed as he stepped forward out of the corner, taking of the invisibility cloak allowing the occupants of the room to finally see him. He looked at them all before swishing his wand summoning his trunk and the bottled memories within. He swished his wand again watching everyone as the lid of his trunk opened revealing his school things as well as bottles of what can be correctly assumed as memories and a pensive for which after swishing his wand one last time made the bottles and pensive fly out of his trunk before the lid of his trunk closed shut. He still watched them as the bottled memories and pensive placed themselves on the table. After the last bottle placed its self on the table he released his gaze from them but zeroed in on to his fathers gaze.

Severus locked his eyes with Potters, curiously watching as Harry's eyes changed from his normal emerald green eyes to a soft grey-obelisk mix with the obelisk color making a shadowy ring around the edge of his pupil. He watched as they changed back to the normal color of emerald green. He still watched as Harry carefully poured one memory after the other into the pensive till all the memories were in the pensive. Harry took his gaze oh his father as turned back to looking at everyone else, he opened his mouth as he carefully and calmly explained them the shortened version of what was going on. After finishing with his explanation he said "Now that explained the situation to you, I will now ask you all to come near and dip your head into the pensive everyone that is in this room but my self. And then when all the memories have finished and everyone has returned to their seats, I will be telling you my plan to make sure everything can be righted and those that the memories entail will then be reunited." The Order looked at each other before they all stood up taking out their wands and tapping them on the rim of the pensive as they were all sucked into the pensive.

Some hours passed before they finally reappeared back into their seats, looking dazed and shocked. All of them that is except for Harry's father who was trying his best to hide his emotions again behind his usual mask and failing miserably. Harry watched as awe and wander showed on his father's face before their eyes connected as father and son studied each other feeling their parental connection grow between them making them both smile. Severus smiled at his son from his seat before he stood up and walked over to his son while keeping their gazes locked on each other. He stopped right in front of his son before reaching out and pulling his son into his arms for the first time hugging his son tightly. They both felt as their connection strengthened as the hug had completed them, their connection.

Harry sighed happily before turning them both around so that his back was to his fathers chest as he looked at everyone else in the room. He smiled at them as he opened his mouth "Now that you all have seen the evidence and now know my adopted parents hidden secret, i feel its prudent to inform you that my other father is Lucius Malfoy, and my other godfather is Tom Marvolo Riddle or as the rest of the magical world knows him as Voldemort. Voldemort who happens to be mated to my other two godfathers appointed my both sets of my parents, Sirius and Remus." Harry watched as a variety of emotions crossed all but his father's face, the main emotions on everyone's faces being shock, awe, terror and hate. While on his father's face; after he looked up at his father's face; showed joy, happiness and curiosity as all of his father's emotions flashed in rapid succession before his father smiled happily and brightly down at him.

Severus smiled down into his son's eyes, still feeling awe that he had a son, no awe that he had his son back after all these years. He took his son's hand as he walked back to his seat bringing his son with him, so that his son can sit beside him. Harry smiled at his father as they both sat down at the table beside each other, he sighed joyfully into his father's arms as he looked at everyone else in the room hopefully.

Remus was shocked not by the fact that neither James and Lily were Harry's parents, or that Severus and Lucius were Harry's parents or even that Voldemort was one of Harry's godfathers. No what shocked him was that Harry's blood and adopted parents agreed that he a werewolf was one of Harry's godparents, another thing that shocked him as well as made him happy was that he had mates. His shock face turned to a smile as he realised that not only was he one of Harry's godfathers but that he had mates, mates that will love him for him that will love and appreciate him and make him feel, wanted. He was happy enough that he didn't care that Severus and Lucius were Harry's parents because he was happy that Harry was happy.

Harry smiled as he saw Remus' smile as well as Sirius' smile too. Harry leaned against his Dad as he looked around and sadly noticed that Ginny and Dumbledor didn't look happy at all but he didn't care because he now had a family that would love, cherish, teach and treat him for him not as the wizarding world treated him as their "Boy-Who-Lived." He gasped suddenly stiffening in his Dad's arms as a vision came upon him. _Harry looked around him as he noticed that he was in some sort of chamber room that could be described as cold and dark. He continued looking around before he stopped as his gaze was caught in the only other person's eyes, a man's gaze that belonged to his last godfather's eyes Voldemort. Voldemort looked Potter over before he smiled happily at Harry. Before Voldemort stood up from his thrown and walked over and embraced his godson in a godfatherly hug. He still smiled down at his godson's face before opening his mouth and saying "Harry its good to see that your adopted parents finally revealed to you the truth of your parentage as well as telling you about Sirius, Remus and Myself not only being your Godfathers but also being mated to each other. I am also happy that with the truth being told, that your true-self has finally shown its self. I have missed you my godson, and it is very good to see you again." _

_Harry smiled as he hugged his godfather back before replying "Thank you godfather and its good to see you too as well as being free from the Boy-Who-Lived image. May I call you Uncle Tom? I am happy to be back with my real family finally." Tom smiled before answering "Yes you may call me Uncle Tom but only when with family any other time however call me godfather Marvolo. Its good that you are happy with the knowledge that not only do you have us your godfathers but that you have two fathers that love you very much and most definately have missed you more then myself." Harry grinned, "Thank you Uncle Tom for allowing me to call you Uncle Tom and I promise to only call you that when in privacy or when the family is around. Uncle Tom are you happy now that you can be with your mates once more?" Uncle Tom smiled softly as he stared off into space as he thought of his mates that he missed. He looked back at Harry before saying "Yes i am happy that I get to see my mates again after all this time, I would like to see them now if I could but I do not know how that would work." Harry smiled sadly up at his uncle, "Do not worry Uncle I have a plan that gets not only you into where they are but gets my father here with my dad." _

_Tom looked down at his godson thoughtfully "What is your plan?" Harry smiled mischievously, "Well how about the old pull a rabbit out of the hat trick except in stead of a rabbit its you and dad, and as for the hat how bout it be the Floo instead?" Tom laughed out loud, "Oh Merlin Harry that is a great plan, funny too. I'll let you go then and set everything up while I will go and get your Dad and bring him here so we can use my side of the Floo." Harry nodded, "Alright Uncle, I'm going to need the name of this place and what room the fireplace is in so i can Fire-Call you to make you both "magically appear"." Tom nodded in agreement, "The place that we are at is Slytherin Castle, as for the room its Marvolo thrown room. Now that you have the place and room I will hopefully see you in a bit my godson." Harry mentally noted the place and room in his head before hugging his Uncle Tom once more before closing his eyes as he disappeared from the room._

Harry gasped, coming back to himself as he looked around before his gaze zeroed onto the fireplace as he carefully and slowly got up from his father's arms and walked over to the fireplace finding floo powder in a container hanging by the fireplace. He reached in grabbed some then tossed it into the fire quietly saying "Slytherin Castle, Marvolo's Thrown room."   
><span>


End file.
